kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Starved Monsters
is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Black. Synopsis The Gorgom's plan to grow fruit for their mutants causes plants to sprout on people all over the city. Plot More and more Gorgom Mutants have been awakening every day, and they start competing for food, resulting in a short supply of Gorgomes, a species of fruit native to Gorgom environments. Darom devises a plan to raise their supply: they send the Bat Mutant to drop a capsule on Mt. Takayama, causing the weather to temporarily change. As a result, it starts to rain in the city. At the flower shop, Kohtaro is worried about the weather, getting distracted as he waters the cacti. Katsumi immediately warns him that watering cacti too much will cause them to rot. A young couple enters the shop, the man soaking wet, having lent his girlfriend his jacket so she will protect herself. No sooner than they enter, the man falls to the ground, clutching his face in pain, and everyone looks on horrified as plant sprouts start growing through his skin. While the man is rushed to the hospital, Kohtaro rides off to investigate. On his way, he finds another man on the road, in the same conditions, who tells Kohtaro the plants grew on his face after he stood out in the rain. Finding an entire boys' soccer team also afflicted by this curse, Kohtaro immediately deduces it's related to the rain that fell before. At the weather department, the meteorologists are showing the press a diagram of the areas where the rain fell. Analyzing it, Kohtaro notices that no rain fell in or around Mt. Takayama, and conjectures that the rain cloud that caused this must have come from there, when information comes that some sort of bat monster abducted all the patients with plant sprouts from the hospital. The patients are soon shown to be used by the Gorgom to harvest Gorgomes for their mutants, as they are placed in a device in which the plants are bathed in UV rays so that the fruit will grow and ripen fast enough to be collected. Making the connection between the incidents (but still before discovering the Gorgom's involvement), Kohtaro heads to Mt. Takayama, and the Cactus Mutant immediately attacks him (who transforms into BLACK to fight back), until Battle Hopper strikes the monster, causing it to bleed and flee. Following the Mutant's green blood through a patch of cacti, BLACK uses his Sensoring Ears to trace the monster, and manages to pick up Bishium's voice as she talks about their harvest, allowing him to find the Gorgom's hideout, where he fought the Cactus Mutant, helped by Darom as Baraom and Bishium fled with all the fruit they managed to harvest until then. During the fight, BLACK damages the control console, causing the UV rays' intensity to rise, the excess of radiation destroying the Gorgomes and burning off the plants. BLACK then turns his attention unto the Cactus Mutant, but he is unable to fight it, since any physical contact - including attacks - would cover his body with the monster's corrosive thorns. When the mutant hugs BLACK, intending to slowly kill him, BLACK remembers when Katsumi told him (as Kohtaro) not to water the cacti too much, and jumps with the Cactus Mutant into a river running below. In the river, the mutant is weakened, due to the fact that cacti rot when exposed to too much water, and BLACK takes advantage of this to beat it into submission and finish it off with the Rider Kick, causing it to melt in the water. With their plan routed, the Gorgom are forced to send two thirds of their mutants back into hibernation while growing Gorgomes in their own environments. In the meantime, the man from the beginning of the episode is cured after being exposed to a high dose of UV radiation. His joyous reunion with his girlfriend saddens Katsumi, as she remembers her own boyfriend, but Kohtaro reassures her that he will bring Nobuhiko back. Cast to be added Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The Golgom Mutants first seen here fighting over the Gorugomes Fruits would appear later on in the series. **Longhorn Beetle Mutant would appear as the monster of the week in the next episode. **Crab Mutant would appear as the monster of the week in episode 13. **Mammoth Mutant would appear as the monster of the week in episode 14. **Slug Moth Mutant would appear as the monster of the week in episode 27. **Stickleback Mutant would make another cameo in episode 36 before appearing as the last Mutant in the final two episodes. Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 2 features episodes 11-22.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 1 features This is Kamen Rider Black & episodes 1-17.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/black.html Black DVD Vol 2.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 2, DVD Cover. Black_Volume_1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover. References Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Episodes